


Payback of a Certain Kind

by isaytheenay



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, explicit - Freeform, seriously this is intense shit you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaytheenay/pseuds/isaytheenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from tumblr: Logan's a new inmate at the prison, and picks a fight with Remy - not realising that Remy holds the most power over the other inmates, and that he's probably just signed himself up for being shanked in the prison showers. Only Remy's willing to forgive the offence.... for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback of a Certain Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceSircastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/gifts).



“Come on, bub, this isn’t _your_ prison. If you’re too busy sitting on your ass to get up and get some food for yourself, it’s not my problem that I’m before you in line.”

Remy smirked, as if honestly amused by when he said. “Jus’ because yo’ in line, don’ mean you get fed first.” He stepped in front of him and grabbed a tray, cutting in front of him. It made Logan’s blood boil. “Dat’s jus’ how t’ings are around here.”

“That’s a load of shit. You’ll go to the back of the line like everyone else. If you’re too slow, that’s on you.” The inmates behind Logan and Remy took a slow step back, knowing that this wouldn’t end well. Remy ignored him, and Logan grit his teeth. “Hey, I’m talkin’ to you!” Logan reached out and grasped Remy’s shoulder, but in an instant, Remy turned, grabbed Logan’s wrist, and spun around, sharply turning Logan’s wrist in his hand and twisting it up behind his back, shoving Logan against the glass where the food was presented. The attendants behind the counter didn’t seem at all bothered by the sight before them; Remy always had his own way of introducing new inmates to the prison. Logan grunted and tried to fight his way out of his hold, but Remy pushed his body against Logan’s, pinning him in his position.

“Remy can tell yo’ jus’ tryin’ to be a good person. But de prison ain’ gonna bide by what _you_ t’ink is right o’fair. Got it?”

Logan struggled against him, but finally sighed and nodded. Remy smiled and stepped back. That was all the space Logan needed to turn, pull his arm back, and send a right cross hurtling into Remy’s jaw.

Unfortunately, Remy didn’t fall, but all of the inmates around them burst into uproar. Remy staggered back and held up a hand, settling them quickly. At that, Logan felt a brief wave of nerves wash through him, but he didn’t want this punk getting to him. With his sleeve, Remy wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth, looking down at it impressively. “Well, Remy hasn’t had somet’in’ like dat happen fo’ a long time…”

“You ain’t anything special to me, kid, so get used to it.”

“Yo’ new here, aren’ you?” Remy smirked, stepping closer. He circled him, his eyes wandering up and down his form. Logan shifted uncomfortably at his gaze, but he didn’t want this idiot kid to make him feel inferior. He turned to face him before he was done scrutinizing him, glaring fiercely.

“Yeah. Bettin’ you’re old news. Thinkin’ you’re all tough by going around and stealing everyone’s lunch money to feel better about your pathetic self.”

“Fo’ yo’ info’mation, Remy’s been here a long time, and over dat time, he’s learned de ins and outs o’ dis place. He’s got people in all de righ’ places. Dey know how much of a dangerous man he is not to mess wit’ him.”

“Guys in the right place, huh? What, you let ‘em fuck you so they’d do what you wanted?”

A few men suddenly stepped towards Logan, likely to rip him apart, but Remy held up his hand and they stopped short. Logan couldn’t help but snorting.

“Oh, sorry, did I offend your boyfriend here?”

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you,” he said lowly, stepping in _very_ close. “Now, I’m guessin’ all dese guys are gonna rip you to shreds befo’ you get to bed tonight. Or, well,” he said in a quieter voice, “wait ‘til yo’ by yo’self in de showers…” He gave Logan a wary look. “Remy’s got a feelin’ dat you don’ want dat. Remy can, however, give you one last chance to make up fo’ what you did.”

Logan growled. “I ain’t apologizing to you, you piece of—”

“Oh, no, Remy ain’ askin’ fo’ dat. You don’ have to apologize. In fact, you don’ gotta say a single t’ing.” He smirked now, grabbing the front of his jumpsuit and pulling him close. “But you still gotta use yo’ mouth for _somet’in’…”_

Logan drew his brows together in confusion, but before he could ask anything else, Remy pulled away. “Remy’ll let you t’ink about it. But you won’ have much time fo’ t’inkin’, as he’s got a feeling dat de moment he turns his back on you, you’ll be dead.”

Remy had been right about one thing: the moment everyone had been served food and sat down to eat, about ninety-five percent of the entire prison seemed to want his head for what he did to Remy. He was apparently a bigger deal than he even let on, and Logan didn’t exactly want to die in here. It seemed a large price to pay for punching that bastard in the face.

He sighed as he ate, ignoring everyone around him, knowing what he’d have to do if it meant his life. So, just as everyone was clearing out of the area, Logan approached Remy, pushing aside his pride for this one instance. Blocking out all of the men around him who were watching to see what would happen, Logan cleared his throat, and Remy looked up at him curiously over his shoulder. “Yo’ mind made up?” He seemed genuinely surprised. After a moment, Logan nodded, his eyes averted to the floor. “Remy didn’ actually t’ink you’d have a decision so soon.” He grinned and stood, grabbing Logan’s chin and forcing their eyes to meet. His voice was low as he murmured, “Must not have been such a tough decision, eh? Startin’ to get a feelin dat you won’ mind so much what we’ll be doin’ later, non?”

Logan felt a sharp twist in his gut. Remy sure loved making a fool of anyone, didn’t he? “Well, you get outta yo’ cell early and go to de showers. De guards should listen to what I’ve got to say, jus’ dis once. Dey’ll know.”

The men around them laughed, and Remy stood, stepping up onto the bench he’d been sitting on. “Now, I wan’ everyone to know,” Remy said, his voice loud, echoing through the prison so the inmates could hear, “dat I don’ want any harm to come to dis man here! Dis man…” Remy looked to him and gestured with his hand, waving it towards himself. Logan frowned, and Remy rolled his eyes. “Yo name, cher.”

“Logan?”

Remy smirked again. “Logan cannot be harmed in any way. He’s got some t’ings to do later, and I need him in good condition for dem.” There was a low whispering throughout the prison – they all clearly knew what would happen – and Remy jumped down gracefully. “See you den, Logan.”

Logan turned without another word, feeling like a dog with its tail between its legs.

\-----

Surprisingly, Logan was let out of his cell twenty minutes early for the showers. Remy really did have a kind of power that could even persuade the security. It sent a shiver down Logan’s spine, making him wonder what else he could get, what sort of special privilege he could attain just for being who he was.

He was guided to the showers and the guard stopped at the door, standing watch. Logan tried to push it to the back of his mind, and instead focus on the man in the showers who was currently stepping into the shower, letting the hot water wash down his body. Logan didn’t even realize he’d stopped, staring at Remy’s lithe form. He had scars running up and down his back, cross-crossing his skin and marring it permanently. His long coppery hair managed to cover most of the marks on his shoulders, where strong muscles were easily apparent beneath his pale skin. He swallowed thickly, then jumped when Remy turned around, grinning back at him. “Like what you see, non?” He asked, and Logan instantly flushed. “Well, de time is flyin’, Logan, and Remy’s sure you don’ want de ot’er inmates to be watchin’. Remy can tell you’ve got enough pride fo’ all o’ dem combined.”

Logan nodded, undoing the jumpsuit and pulling it off, feeling the pleasant steam on his skin. He tried to focus on that, that the entire situation could be a _lot_ worse. Remy was right: everyone could be watching. Instead, he pulled his strings and managed to salvage a little privacy.

Remy eyed Logan hungrily, then stepped out of the steady stream of water and placed his wet hands on Logan’s chest. They drifted down over his abdomen and rested on his hips, gripping them lightly. “Eighteen minutes left, cher. You’ve got lots to do in such little time.”

With another nod, Remy pulled him back towards the shower, leaning back against the short wall and pulling Logan against him, letting him bite at his skin and leave faint red marks on his chest. Occasionally Logan licked at him too, making Remy moan very softly, but it never went beyond that. Logan didn’t want to kiss him, and strangely, Remy never protested to that.

His hand found Remy’s length and he stroked it once, testing the reaction; Remy took in a soft breath, and Logan stroked him again, feeling himself becoming aroused now. A part of him wish he wouldn’t, that this wasn’t the kind of thing he should honestly be enjoying, but Remy’s small murmur of ‘keep going, cher’ made him snap back into focus. He nipped at his skin again, a little harder than he intended, but Remy didn’t mind in the least. If anything, he enjoyed a little bit of pain. Logan kept that in mind for when he would need it later.

When he was finally kneeling in front of Remy, he glanced up at him, who looked down at him with flushed cheeks and labored breathing. Logan felt himself smirk, and – never taking his eyes off of Remy – dragged his tongue along his member from the tip, causing Remy to moan louder than before. His eyes fluttered closed, but Logan reached out and pinched his hip, not wanting him to take his eyes off of him. He still stroked Remy as he licked his member, lapping at the precome that had collected at the tip. Remy let out a shuddering breath, his hand now woven into the back of Logan’s hair. Even now his legs were trembling, and though Logan was a little too preoccupied to notice it, Remy felt a shiver run up his spine.

“Y-you do dis often, cher?” he asked, breathless. Logan seemed to take it as a jab at his pride – which admittedly it was, but there was honest sincerity in Remy’s question – and looked down, focusing on what he was doing. Remy knew his tone had been mocking, but somehow he didn’t want Logan to lose his motivation that way. He pulled his hand back from his hair and cupped Logan’s jaw, tilting it up. Logan now glared again, the lust in his eyes having vanished, and Remy offered a soft smile this time. Quietly, he said, “Believe Remy, Logan… dat’s de highest of compliments.”

Logan seemed unsure whether to believe Remy, and Remy could see it as clear as day; he wound his fingers in his hair a little and tugged, threading them through the wet locks, even scratching behind his ear a little. Without intention, it elicited a response, and Logan sighed softly, so Remy did it again, and Logan’s hand once again started stroking him again. Now with both hands in Logan’s hair, he gave him a little bit of pleasure as well, though not nearly as much as Logan was giving him.

Remy tilted his head back and bucked into his hand, his fingers tightening their hold on Logan’s hair, which made him moan a little. “God, cher,” he moaned, taking in a sharp breath when Logan’s teeth dragged down his length. “L-Logan, y-you… you need to…” He never finished; he was moaning again before he got the chance to say anything more, and Logan sucked at the head of his member, pulling back for a moment.

“Were you gonna say somethin’?” He asked, and Remy looked down, his eyes covered with a haze of desire and need. Logan felt himself smirk, and right as Remy opened his mouth to tell him to continue, Logan moved forward and took him into his mouth, taking him in as far as he could. Remy nearly collapsed right there, moaning his name so it echoed off the walls. Logan sucked hard, wanting to get Remy off quickly, though somehow enjoying this enough where he didn’t mind if it lasted just a little longer.

“Oui… fuck, Logan, just…” he gasped when Logan’s tongue pressed onto the underside of his length. He’d never felt such a strong surge of pleasure run through him like that, never _once_ , and it both amazed him and scared him. He wanted Logan again already. They hadn’t even finished and he wanted more. He _craved_ more. He’d do whatever it took to let Logan do this to him again.

Logan withdrew momentarily and licked at his length again, his nails dragging down his thighs and leaving bright red marks in their wake. He reached one hand up the inside of his thighs, his elbow bumping into Remy’s knees and forcing them apart. Just enough to let his first finger push into Remy, which made him cry out. Logan took Remy into his mouth again, bobbing his head quickly and sucking as hard as he could, curling his finger inside of him simultaneously. Above, Remy was a moaning, shaking mess, barely holding himself together, now not caring in the least if anyone heard him calling for Logan. He was damned good at what he was doing, and Remy knew that he was praying that it wouldn’t stop.

Taking Remy in as far as he could, he moaned around him, humming and sending a vibration that pushed Remy dangerously close to his release.  Yet again, he tightened his hands in Logan’s hair, sure that he was probably hurting him, but he didn’t give any indication of it. He bucking his hips into Logan’s mouth, gasped and moaned and said his name over and over, told him that he wanted more, that he wanted him to go faster, suck harder, whatever it took. Right when Logan inserted a second finger and stretched him wide did he cry louder than before, coming hard into Logan’s mouth. Logan choked a little, but he covered it well, swallowing and pulling back, taking a breath between a few short coughs. He withdrew his fingers after that, wiping at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Remy stared down at him as soon as the room stopped spinning, his chest heaving and his limbs absolutely useless. Logan looked up at him, leaning forward again to clean up his member with his tongue, ignoring Remy as he softly called for him, telling him he didn’t have to.

The water was cold by now, but neither of them felt it. Remy watched as Logan stood, his knees red and his mouth bruised. He was silent, looking him over with a strange expression, somewhere between fondness and longing. He extended a hand towards him and ran it through his hair, laughing softly when it refused to go back to the style it had been before Logan entered the shower. “Remy’ll be wantin’ to see you again, Logan.”

Logan gave a very small smile, but it faded after a moment. When Logan took a step away from Remy to leave, he was immediately upright, moving after Logan. He looked back at Remy with a frown, but when Remy didn’t say anything, he kept walking, grabbing a towel just as a few inmates entered the room.

Remy turned off the water and grabbed a towel for himself, his eyes constantly flashing back to Logan as he dried off. He smirked to himself, wondering if he could think of another way to bother Logan enough to get him to have to take another early shower with him. After all, if Logan got pissy over Remy cutting in line, then he was sure he could think up plenty of ways to get him a little angry every once in a while.


End file.
